My Biggest Regret
by TakeruWakahisa
Summary: In the world of My Hero Academia, lives the caped baldy known as Saitama. He lives in the world of My Hero Academia as he goes through life full of superhuman beings gifted with abilities known as quirks. The world however does not know his true potential, how will Saitama reveal to the world his true strength?
1. The Caped Baldy and UA High

**A/N:**

 **-I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku No Hero Academia or One Punch man.**

 **-In this AU, Saitama lives in the world of My Hero Academia where there is no hero association or any other characters from One Punch Man except for Saitama (I do apologise for that).**

 **-Saitama also does not possess a "One Punch" Quirk but he still did his 3-year training regimen to become the One Punch Man.**

 **-In this AU, Saitama was born quirkless, so he trained himself to become a hero to fight against evil quirk users, but always beated them with one punch. (Without killing anyone)**

 **-Saitama is familiar with the context of Boku no hero Academia**

The sky was bright and full of birds chirping as they flew across the breezing air. Saitama was sleeping on his futon in his apartment peacefully. Saitama would sometimes dream about facing an opponent who could rival his strength to fill the void inside of him, the feeling of exhilaration of a fight. He became too powerful to the point where every villain he met would be effortlessly taken out by a single punch, at that point Saitama never felt the excitement of a fight, as he would always win, unsatisfied.

It was 9:00am in the morning and Saitama still slept on his futon in his apartment as if he was frozen, until his alarm clock rang. As Saitama heard the alarm, he raised his fist and slammed his alarm clock, knocking it through the floor. Saitama, feeling aggravated, woke up from his futon and walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself. He opened the fridge, only to find out that there was nothing to eat. He became astonished.

He checked again, but there was barely anything in the fridge, there weren't even any scraps of crumbs left. Saitama, feeling shocked started to search his entire apartment for any spare food left, only later to discover that there was absolutely nothing to consume. He decided to go out for breakfast instead, only to find out that life had slapped him with a stroke of bad luck, that he had no yens either in his wallet. Saitama, feeling defeated sat on his futon as his stomach growled in anger as he could not afford food to tame it. Saitama, feeling hopeless turned on the television to entertain himself to postpone the situation.

As time passed by, he kept flicking between channels as his boredom got the better of him. He decided to see the news channel to find something intriguing. As he flicked to the news channel, the screen was filled with a whole crowd of news reporters, all which were attempting to barge inside a building called UA High.

There were two oddly dressed men in front of the building doors trying to stop the news reporters from getting in. One of the men had very long, dark and messy hair along with a very long scarf around him. He wore dark clothing and had an empty facial expression, which honestly made him look more like a hobo. The other man on the other hand seemed looked completely different to the other man beside him. He had a long yellow and curved hairstyle that pointed upwards and a speaker around his neck along with some headphones covering his ears. They were desperately pushing the news reporters away, but were outnumbered.

Saitama slowly became fatigue as he grew weary from his aching hunger, so he continued to watch the news as his only source of entertainment. Each reporter kept on talking about UA High, being the best heroic school there is.

As Saitama heard the news reporters exclaiming more and more about UA, his curiosity started to grow as he became a bit interested in UA High. He turned off the television and got into his desktop to go online to research more about UA. As he read more about UA, he learnt about its academic goal to train and educate students to become professionally trained heroes in the future.

He scrolled through the website and noticed a link on the website saying that they are hiring professional heroes for certain job opportunities in UA. As Saitama read the link, he thought to himself for a moment if he should apply for a job in UA. Since it was the best heroic school in the country, the salary for the staff must've been high. He was never good at getting into job interviews, but if it involved hero work, it might actually work out. After some heavy thinking, Saitama finally filled in the form and sent it back to UA High.

Just as he finished sending the form, he got off his desktop and sat on his futon. He was starting to reconsider if he even made the right choice. The only reason why Saitama even applied was to earn some income for his meals. Although he did feel a bit reluctant sending in the form as he was never interested in getting a job. Even if he became a hero as a hobby, he didn't want to convert it into a job.

The sky started turning orange and the birds flew back to their nests as they landed on Saitama's apartment. Saitama was lying on his futon, staring at the ceiling as if it seemed so interesting.

It was 3:30pm in the afternoon. He got off his futon and went back to his desktop to escape his own boredom. As he got on his desktop, he noticed that he received an email. He clicked the email. The email was from UA High saying that his application form was accepted and an appointment was already booked at 4:00pm today. As he read the appointment time, he became flabbergasted of how early the meeting was. Did UA like his application form that much? However, he didn't know how to react to the email, whether to be thrilled or regretful that they were interested, Saitama himself was ambiguous as to whether this was the best decision he made.

Saitama put on yellow suit and wore his crimson boots and glove as he prepared himself for the interview in UA High. His heart started to slightly beat faster as he had never succeeded in getting accepted in a job interview before, due to his lack of interest. _Am I actually going to get through with this?_ Saitama thought to himself.

Using his superhuman strength and agility, he tried to remember the address of UA on his computer, but did get lost at some moments. Finally Saitama found the building as he'd memorise what it looked like. The U.A high school was covered all over with windows with four huge towers on each corner of the building.

The school was full of chattering teenagers as the bell as rang. They all were laughing and talking to each other in amazement as they exited the building through the front gates. Saitama walked through the front gates, hoping to avoid being stuck out like a sore thumb, hoping that no one would notice his bald head and start teasing him. As he passed the gates, a young teenage boy with spiky ash blonde hair along with red eyes walked out of the front doors but as soon as he saw Saitama, his attention was centred to him. The boy walked up to Saitama with an intimidating face.

"Hey Baldy, what's your business here? This is a high school, not a wig shop!" The boy shouted at Saitama as he menacingly glared at him.

Saitama, irritated, replied to the boy "I'm here for a job interview."

"Ha, for someone like you, you'll get fired before you're even hired!" The boy scoffed at him.

He walked passed Saitama towards the front gates by himself. Saitama started to feel his blood boiling as the boy aggressively threw insults to him, especially about his bald head. The boy sounded like he had no remorse for what he said as the he was oozing with confidence and arrogance. Saitama eventually decided to ignore him and walked back to his direction towards the front doors of the school. As he turned around, he saw another teenage boy exit the front doors, but with large green fuzzy hair and a with a friendly face. He was running towards the direction the rude boy went.

The green haired kid suddenly stoped and went up to Saitama and said, "I'm really sorry about Kacchan, he's like that to everyone, so I really do apologise for what he said to you!"

The green haired boy then returned to his quick pace towards the direction of the other boy. Saitama saw him as he ran towards the rude boy, Kacchan, who just crudely shouted back at the green haired boy "Back off Deku!". As Saitama saw the two boys walk off, he was starting to doubt his decision of applying to the school if there are students as aggressive and irrational as Kacchan. Due to him being broke however, Saitama really didn't have a choice so he walked to the front doors and entered the building. As he walked in, he saw the hobo-looking man from the news on television, exiting from a door in the hallway carrying a bunch of folders in his arms. The man looked at Saitama as soon as he turned and walked up to him.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here mister?" The man asked.

Saitama looked back at the worn-out man and replied, "I'm here for the job interview, my name's Saitama."

The man replied back to Saitama, in an apathetic tone "So you're the one our principal was expecting, he told all the staff during our meeting that he received an application form from someone. Although I do apologise for the early meeting time, our principle can be… quite eager at moments like this. Other than that, I'm Shota Aizawa."

Aizawa guided Saitama to the principal's office where his interview will be held. Saitama kept staring at Aizawa's looks as his hair was all over the place and not to mention very messy. His baggy dark clothing felt disturbing as Saitama associated Aizawa more as a hobo than a teacher, making Saitama feel even more uncomfortable at UA High. Aizawa turned to his right as he saw Saitama staring at his outfit.

Aizawa felt annoyed as Saitama inconveniently stared at his clothing and said to him,

"Do I look that interesting?"

Saitama faced upwards to Aizawa's pissed off face and asked him "Why are you dressed up like that anyway? Honestly you look more like a hobo."

 _Well this man certainly speaks before thinking_ Aizawa thought to himself. He replied back to Saitama "I don't like to appear on the news in the eyes of the general public, it interferes with my duties as a hero."

Saitama felt the exact opposite about Aizawa's opinion. Saitama never really got any attention from the public, nor was he praised for his heroic work in his past for defeating evil quirk users. He would sometimes feel that the world hasn't changed, even if he did become a hero through his own training, he would feel so trivial compared to everyone else. It seems that the popular heroes take most of the credit these days. The two men arrived at the principal's office and Saitama opened the door handle to enter the room.

Saitama entered the room. The room was highly organised with shelves full of books and huge files of information. It was also pretty spacious and comfortable with a huge window on the side of the wall, letting the tranquil orange light of the sky through. It almost seemed like a comfortable home, until Saitama saw a humanoid mouse wearing a suit and tie sitting on the principle's desk drinking tea. He paused for a moment, not believing what he saw at first. His thoughts began to scatter as he became so lost that he could not formulate any words. UA High was said to be the best heroic school in Japan, but Saitama found it hard to believe that the principle was a mouse.

Saitama looked back at Aizawa and asked him "Who's the kid in the mouse costume?"

Aizawa responded in an unenthusiastic tone "That's not a kid, he's the principal and I'd suggest you give him more respect."

As Saitama looked back in confusion at the principal, he walked into the principal's office. Aizawa left and walked back down the hallway. Saitama sat down on the chairs in front of the principal's desk. He awkwardly looked at the humanoid mouse as he was finishing his tea, trying to avoid making any rude comments about his look. The principal looked at Saitama, smiling at him and said to him optimistically,

"I take it that you're Saitama, I'm the Principal of UA High, Nezu! I'd say that you came here earlier than expected! If I'm not mistaken, I sent you that email 30 minutes ago! Anyways, onwards to the question! Why do you want a job here at UA High? We do have quite the reputation for our academic hero courses."

Saitama simply said "Well, I'm kinda broke, so I guess that I kinda need the money." Despite it sounding a bit selfish, Nezu nodded his head, understanding the circumstances that Saitama was in. Nezu asked another question.

"What is your knowledge about the history and origins of quirks? Or the foundation of our superhuman society we live in today?" Saitama was spacing off a bit and replied in confusion "Uhhh… what?". Time went by as the principal asked Saitama numerous questions about why he wanted to apply to UA High.

Principal Nezu then asked Saitama what his quirk was. Saitama wasn't born with a quirk, but he knew how to answer a question like that. "Well I was technically born quirkless, but I did 3 years of intense training, driven by my desire to become a hero, and I became really strong. I think that could count as a quirk. If you'd like I could show you" Nezu however did not believe that strength training to be an adequate quirk and politely refused his demonstration. He started to think for a while if Saitama should really be hired into UA High, due to the many requirements he was lacking. Nezu however sympathised for Saitama as he knew the situation he was in and that UA High was the only way for him to get back on his feet. Nezu finally reached his conclusion.

He got off his chair and walked in front of Saitama and looked up at him smiling. "Good news Saitama, you're in!"

Saitama felt delighted as he felt proud of himself for getting into his first job ever in his life. He however knew that it was going to be a difficult path to work at a school with such a high reputation, and also having to endure the ridiculous people that he will have to meet every day.

Principal Nezu then proudly said to Saitama "From now on, you'll tasked as UA High's Janitor!"

Suddenly, as Saitama heard those words, he got shocked to the core "I'm the… what?!"

As soon as Saitama realised the reality he was in, that difficult path suddenly turned into hell.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Life of an Extraordinary Janitor

A/N:

 **-The certain arcs in Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia are going to play out a bit differently, but they will follow the similar story structure of the manga and anime**

 **-This fanfiction may contain spoilers for the Boku No hero Academia Manga and Anime**

 **-2100 Yens equals to 18.8 USD (Sorry about that)**

 **-Thank you for all the reviews that you have given me on the first chapter and for pointing out some things in my story I may have missed DX. Also I do apologise for the late post of this second chapter. But other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-Just to inform people, I may not be updating new chapters soon due to being occupied by High school and stuff**

 _Stupid mouse principal, this job is the worst!_ Saitama said to himself as he frustratingly mopped the floors in the male bathroom. It has already been a week since Saitama got hired into UA High as the janitor and he's already feeling disappointed. It was a normal school day today and the sky was gleaming its bright light through the windows of UA as all the students were studying in their classrooms.

Every day was hell for him, not in a hard labour way though, in a way that made Saitama feel embarrassed and hate his job. He would have to work at certain days of the week, mopping the floors after school, taking out the trash, replacing toilet paper supplies and a lot of other hellish duties Saitama hated. Every day he would feel his own frustrations and regret fuelling inside of him as he performed his daily chores.

Saitama knew that he couldn't be a teacher at UA due to the lack of knowledge he had regarding the context of quirks. He thought at first that he could become something like a security guard, or at least become involved in some heroic practical courses where he could at least show off a bit of his strength. He really despised becoming a janitor as some students would mock his bald head as they walked by him, urging Saitama to punch something or even someone like Kacchan. He knew he couldn't do that unfortunately.

The only thing that kept Saitama working at UA, were the decent wages he received. UA High is the best heroic school so there would be a lot of messes students and even staff leave By. Due to a lack of janitors at UA High, Saitama being one of them, was paid 2100 yens an hour for his work. It was the only reason as to why Saitama worked at UA High, despite it not being the job he really wanted. He was also broke, which really left him with no choice.

It was 11:00am Friday in the morning, it was recess and all the students were in the cafeteria, enjoying their meals as they talked to each other about their unique quirks. The cafeteria was huge with many seats to enjoy eating meals with friends. Saitama was tasked by his manager to collect the plastic bags of rubbish from the trash in the cafeteria as some of them were overwhelming with wasted food. As Saitama collected the last full rubbish bin, he noticed in the corner of his eye, a group of students talking to each other in enjoyment.

But what caught his eye was the spiky ash blonde kid in the group he saw a week ago who menacingly teased him, Kacchan. The raging boy was shouting at a spiky red-haired kid as he threw his food at him in uncontrolled anger. As soon as Saitama saw Kacchan, he hid behind the trash to escape his sight. Saitama didn't want Kacchan to start throwing out comments about his bald head and get everyone else into humiliating him.

Unfortunately, Kacchan saw him and let out a loud roar and shouted out "Hey baldy! I see you behind there, come out! I told you this isn't a wig shop and strangers like you shouldn't even be here at UA High!" Saitama gave into his hopelessness and came out from behind the trash bin, admitting his own defeat and prepared himself for humiliation. Kacchan got off his seat and walked up to Saitama with a big smirk on his face as soon as he saw his uniform. "Wait, no way, you're hired as the Janitor?! Oh man, that's even more comical than being fired! Going to the best heroic academic school, only to get hired into a job where you'll never get recognition!"

Kacchan was glaring at Saitama as he wanted to provoke Saitama into making him look bad, all to make Kacchan seem superior and significant in comparison to all the other students. Saitama was looking at the floor as he reflected on what Kacchan said. Despite Kacchan being a prick, Saitama knew what he said was right. He will never get recognition from society from mopping the floors or taking out the garbage. There will always be others who will take the spotlight from him, getting all the attention for their heroic work when Saitama would always be under their shadows, ignored.

All the students were silent as they all stared at the two of them in the centre of the cafeteria. Suddenly, the green haired boy from before ran in front of Saitama and stood up for him and said "Kacchan! You said that you wanted to become the best, right? Well the best don't pick on people and abuse and exploit their position, just make other people suffer for their own entertainment!" As the green haired boy stood up to Kacchan and said those words, all the other students started to boo at Kacchan as they felt disgusted towards his arrogant words and strongly agreed to what the green haired boy said.

Kacchan however, only shouted out "Shut the hell up Deku and screw you all!" Kacchan then walked out of the crowd of students. Everyone returned back to their seats as Kacchan left and continued on to their conversations as the commotion died out. The green haired boy, standing in front of Saitama turned around to him and said in an apologetic tone, "I'm really sorry this time, I should've done something to prevent this. Kacchan always thinks he's superior to everyone else so I guess he was just trying to show off."

Saitama simply replied back as if nothing happened, "It's cool kid."

The green haired boy, surprised at Saitama's quick and emotionless response, asked Saitama, "If you'd like, I can offer you some food with my spare lunch money, you deserve a break from all of this anyway."

Saitama, feeling comforted, accepted the green haired boy's offer and used his spare lunch money to buy himself some food.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. My name is Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you sir..Saitama!" Midoriya said as he read Saitama's name on his uniform badge.

As Saitama and Midoriya were talking to each other as they walked through the crowds, a tall boy with glasses and blueish black hair walked up to Saitama and bowed before him in an enthusiastically and serious tone and said to Saitama "Sir, my name is Tenya Iida and I must deeply apologise for what Kacchan Bakugo Katsuki has wrongly said about you! You can be capable of so much in life! Such nonsense words should never influence anyone to become victimised into hopelessness and- ," Saitama interrupted him and said "It's all good."

Iida however continued on his speech to Saitama, "No, it's not good! Behaviour like this is unacceptable, especially for schools as honourable and great as UA High!" As Iida continued on, Saitama started to feel a little bit annoyed.

A girl with short curly hair came to the group of boys as Iida was still continuing his unnecessarily long speech. She wore a friendly smile towards the boys, then she raised her hand and offered a handshake to Saitama, "Hi, I'm Ochaco Uraraka, nice to meet you Saitama." Saitama accepted her handshake as she smiled brightly to him, making him feel a bit more at ease. She offered him to eat with their group. Saitama, having nothing better to do and having already finished collecting all the full trash bins, decided to join their group to show his appreciation to their hospitality.

As the group sat down, Saitama started to wonder what Midoriya meant when he was talking about becoming the "best". Saitama, being the janitor of the school was normally left devoid of the school activities or what the students would be normally learning in class, or what goals they each wanted to achieve. Saitama asked Midoriya from his curiosity, "Hey Midoriya, what did you mean when you said to Kacchan about becoming the best?"

Midoriya replied to Saitama's question "You've heard of the number one hero All Might right?" Saitama nodded, in which Midoriya turned his head, facing towards Saitama as he proudly said, "All the students in UA High aim to become a hero, but there are a few people who also aim for number one! I know this sounds a bit silly, but I also want to become the number one best, to fight evil and to be able to put a smile on everyone's faces just like All Might."

Saitama understood Midoriya's reason to becoming the best, to become a hero to save people from evil and chaos. Saitama felt like he's beginning to connect more to Midoriya, and respected his desires to become a hero. The bell rang and all the students had to return to their classrooms. Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka all waved goodbye to Saitama as they returned to their classroom.

After their chat, Saitama felt like he could relate more to the people of UA High, having realised that not everyone is as outrageous as Bakugo, or at least he hoped. He got of the seat and gathered all of his equipment and threw all the trash into the dumpster outside the building. After he threw all the trash into the dumpster, Saitama walked back into the building through the back doors and travelled the huge hallways of UA High to go to his manager and tell him that he finished his tasks. Saitama was honestly hoping for a raise rather than more work as he would prefer to rest in his apartment.

Saitama found his manager's room and opened the door. As Saitama entered the room, he saw principal Nezu sitting on the Manager's desk as he smiled towards Saitama, as if that Nezu had something exciting to tell him. The manager's room was smaller than the principal's office and a little bit less organised as well. There would be stacks of paper scattered on the manager's desk that that were mostly about cash budgets the manager would have to deal with. The desk now however, were all stacked into neat piles on the desk as principal Nezu presumably tidied them all up.

Nezu walked up to Saitama and asked him, "How is your time at UA High going so far? I know that being a janitor might've not been the best job we have to offer, but I hope that you find UA High and the staff to be quite comforting! Especially since All Might decided to join us!" Saitama responded to the principal as he scratched his head, "Well I don't know about comforting, but back at our interview last week, why did you ask me those questions about history about quirks and stuff when all you needed was a janitor?"

Principal Nezu responded to Saitama's question, feeling a bit guilty saying it, "Well, originally we wanted to hire more professional heroes into our academic courses, but because this area seems to be out of your reach, I offered you this job instead. I can see how you feel Saitama. Your eyes, they look like you've been bored for a long time so I hope you'll enjoy the experience at UA High. Although I'll be honest, All Might seems to still need his notes while teaching the classes."

Principal Nezu then gave Saitama his weekly income and dismissed Saitama for the week. Saitama, despite feeling a bit displeased of his job, felt relief that he could finally get paid to afford food for himself. Saitama walked out of the front doors of UA High and looked forward to buying whatever meats were on sale at the supermarkets.

The sky was shining bright and Saitama could feel the cool breeze blowing onto his skin. Saitama pulled out his Friday Sales from his pocket which were on a paper from a supermarket. He checked out what kind of meats they had on sale. While he was reading the sales, he didn't notice how strong the winds have gradually became. Eventually the wind became so ferocious that leaves started to blow on Saitama, one leaf managed to get their way onto Saitama's eyes, causing him to flinch and accidently letting go of the Friday Sales out of his hands and into the air. Saitama started to panic when his sales paper flew into the sky. Those meats on sale meant more than anything to him. Saitama jumped from the ground into the air at an amazing height and grabbed the Friday sales paper.

Suddenly, a man with a very strong build, along with a huge V as his hairstyle who wore a strong smile arrived at the front gates of UA High and saw Saitama jump the incredible height. He walked up to Saitama, impressed and said to him, "You must have an incredible quirk to jump that high! You almost jumped half the height of the building itself!" Saitama saw the man, and he knew it was All Might, the famous number one hero and the symbol of peace.

Saitama wasn't exactly the biggest fan of All might, but he did respect the man. The two men saw each other as they both stood on the entrance ground of UA High. All Might said to Saitama, in an enthusiastic tone, "That was an outstanding stunt, but I must warn you my friend. Using quirks so freely and for your own benefit, especially those that are flashy to the public in front of famous places such as UA High, can be considered illegal. You'd normally be able to use them against villains who attack you or when you are granted permission by certain people or systems. I know it can sound crazy, but do be careful when do that!"

Saitama responded, slightly confused, "Okay, well thanks."

"I nearly forgot that I was late for my class! Anyways, have a great day sir!" All Might said as he quickly ran into the building as his embarrassment from being late slightly overwhelmed him.

It was the next week Monday in the afternoon and Saitama was cleaning the room of Class 1-A as their class was going to trip to a place called USJ. Saitama wasn't informed with a lot of detail about it, but he remembered from eavesdropping on some of the teachers that it was about rescuing people in different situations and scenarios. Saitama would sometimes feel a little bit jealous that he would miss out on activities or field trips that the students would enjoy while Saitama had to clean up at UA High.

The day was starting to get warmer as the clouds began to clear from the sun. The bald man was outside the building as he was opening the dumpster to put the trash out as his daily routine for his annoying job. When he finished taking the trash out, he walked back into the building through the back doors and prepared himself as his next unpleasant duty was to clean the gums under the desks of class 1-B as they were outside doing quirk practical training. As Saitama was walking to Class 1-B's classroom, he saw in a distance, a boy in armour who was running across the hallway. As the boy got closer, Saitama recognised that the boy was Iida, however his face was covered with dread and terror as he was running.

Iida saw Saitama in a distance and ran towards him desperately. Iida stopped in front of Saitama and cried out to him, "Saitama, please tell this to the other teachers as soon as possible!"

Saitama replied back, "Whatever it is, can you at least shorten it to 20 words or less?"

Iida responded back to the him in a terrified tone, "A villainous league has infiltrated USJ and all of my classmates are desperately fighting back against them as we speak! We need to gather all of the teachers to USJ to save them! I've already told All Might about this and he's already rushing to the situation!"

Saitama, realising the gravity of the situation, asked Iida, "Where is this USJ place?"

Iida, having his arms resting on his knees as he became overwhelmed from his tiredness, answered Saitama as he pointed with his hand, "USJ is at that direction. You should see a huge dome as you make your way there."

When their conversation finished, Iida quickly ran towards the principal's office to inform him about the situation. Saitama started to become intrigued in the situation. He trained himself to become a hero and he knew that this was his chance to save other people from villains. Saitama decided to go to USJ and fight against the villains to save class 1-A, also to avoid picking out gum under the desks.

Using his superhuman strength, Saitama ran towards the direction Iida pointed at and tried to find a big dome on the way while still wearing his janitor uniform. Eventually he found the massive dome, which could only mean that it was USJ. The structure so immense that it could potentially fit a majority of a population of an urban area. As Saitama ran towards the dome, he started to feel a little bit of excitement as he hadn't fought villains for a while due his janitor work. He ran towards the front doors, but as soon as he climbed up the stairs, he saw a bunch of students drowned in fear as they stood outside the dome in front of the broken doors.

Saitama walked towards the front gates and Uraraka saw Saitama and ran up to him saying, "Saitama! Is help coming soon? There are villains in there and All Might is fighting them to protect us! Aizawa-sensei was badly wounded when he was also trying to protect us."

Saitama responded, "Iida's got them gathered by now"

Saitama then saw Aizawa as he was bleeding all over the place and was not able to move a muscle. Saitama started to respect Aizawa a bit more as he realised how serious and willing Aizawa was to protect his students, even if he was at the brink of his own demise. Saitama walked to the front doors but as he did, all the students forced Saitama to stay out of it as they warned Saitama that it was too dangerous to go inside.

Uraraka cried out to Saitama, "Saitama, please don't go inside! These villains are really powerful and malevolent, they're not your ordinary thugs!"

Saitama replied to Uraraka, "That's why I'm here"

Saitama entered the broken doors into USJ as the students outside saw him as he went inside. As Saitama entered the building, he could see a whole bunch of thugs all over the place as they each stared at the main fight at the centre of the dome. In the centre, he could barely see All Might fighting against a huge humanoid monster and saw four students as they watched their clash.

Some thugs then noticed that Saitama was inside, on top of the stairs. They shouted out, "Hey who's that bald guy over? Doesn't seem like one of us… Let's kill him!"

All of the thugs then came rushing towards Saitama up the stairs as they all activated their quirks to massacre him. Saitama then raised his fist and threw a normal punch at the first thug who came up to him who seemed immensely big and thick. The thug fell victim to Saitama's direct punch and got immediately pushed back, forcing him all the way down the stairs and came crashing down on the ground. The other thugs got pushed back by the shockwave of the punch, clearing the way for Saitama and rendering all the thugs unconscious. Saitama ran down and came to the centre fight to help All Might fight against the villains.

There were three villains that Saitama saw, all who had distinctive and disturbing features. One of them was a slender man who had hands all over his body, including his face and wore black clothing. The other one standing beside him was a black mist who had yellow glaring eyes and a metallic neck on it. The last villain, the one All Might was fighting, was a huge, muscular and darkened skinned humanoid with a bird-like face.

The slender man, Shigaraki Toumara, saw the five people outside of All Might's fight and asked the black mist, Kurogiri, "Kurogiri, who is that bald man and how did he even get here? He doesn't look like one of our henchmen. Those students as well…it's annoying me! Always supporting All Might as their beloved Symbol of Peace! Kurogiri, get rid of these unwanted spectators! We're here for All Might after all."

A huge black portal suddenly opened underneath the four students and Saitama as they fell into it. Midoriya, realising that Saitama was behind him screamed out to him as he fell into the portal, "Saitama, why are you here? Please get out of here right now!" The four students fell into the portals into random locations around USJ. Saitama however, disappeared from his spot before the portal could've sucked him in from underneath. Kurogiri and Shigaraki became shocked as soon as they realised that Saitama disappeared before the portal got him.

Kurogiri, said as he was surprised, "Where'd that guy go? I'm sure I saw him vanish before my-"

Saitama appeared behind Kurogiri, and before Kurogiri discerned his presence, Saitama interrupted his sentence and threw a normal punch on his back and said, "I'm right here."

Kurogiri was knocked all the way to the wall and his impact was so severe, that the wall itself broke, causing Kurogiri to instantly lose consciousness.

Shigaraki, becoming astonished by Saitama's strength, called out the monster Nomu to attack Saitama. Nomu had his giant hands crushing All Might's waist, hitting his weak spot causing him to lose his strength. Nomu let go of him and ran at blinding speed as soon as it heard Shigaraki's command and threw a relentless punch at Saitama. The shockwaves of the punch were so extraordinary that the area around it began to shake. The ground started to cause a small earthquake and the air around blew at an enormous strength. Shigaraki was blown away by the punch. Dust was covering around Nomu and Saitama.

All Might was lying on the ground as he was slowly losing his strength and could not focus on the battle as his weak spot was heavily damaged by Nomu. The dust started to clear out and Shigaraki was excited to see Saitama's blood leak on the ground as he desperately wanted to see him smashed into smithereens. Shigaraki saw the aftermath of the punch, and he could not believe what he saw. Saitama was still standing on his exact position with his fist emitting a steam and the arm that Nomu used to punch Saitama with was completely obliterated.

Shigaraki's arms started to shake as he became possessed in uncertainity and rage and started to shout out, "What the hell… Who the hell is this guy?!

Nomu used its other arm to deliver a fury of punches on Saitama and using its regeneration quirk, Nomu was able to regrow its obliterated arm back and threw even more furious punches at Saitama. Saitama only stood there, taking all the damage Nomu gave him. Saitama then threw his consecutive normal punches back at Nomu, only that Nomu's shock absorption quirk was not able to endure the overwhelming strength of Saitama's multiple punches. Nomu was then sent flying through the dome of USJ into the sky. The students outside USJ saw Nomu flying into the sky, thinking it was All Might who did it. They all cheered as they sighed in relief that the monster Nomu was gone.

Shigaraki was scratching his neck and his anger manipulated him when he saw how easily Saitama took out Nomu. A portal then started to form around Shigaraki as Kurogiri managed to make an escape with him as soon as Kurogiri managed to regain his consciousness.

Shigaraki said to himself in uncontrolled anger, "This is impossible, Nomu was meant to take on All Might's 100% of his strength! Then this guy showed up out of nowhere and took out Nomu like it was nothing! He's cheating! It's not fair! he's cheating!"

The two of them vanished but Saitama didn't seem to pay attention to what Shigaraki said as Saitama was more concerned with the hole he made on the dome he punched Nomu through.

The students who were teleported away into different locations in the dome got back to the centre, only to find out that it was all over. They were all amazed when they saw the three villains disappear and saw Saitama as he was the only one standing, unscathed. They were all generally confused as to what happened during the fight. The only thing they saw was Nomu being sent flying through the dome into the sky when they were all scattered, not knowing who punched him. At first, they all assumed it was All Might, but Saitama was the only one who was standing after Nomu got sent off flying.

The spikey red-haired kid, Kirishima, was next to Bakugo and said to him, "Hey Bakugo, I know this sounds impossible, but do you think that the janitor dude actually-"

Bakugo interrupted his sentence and shouted back at Kirishima, "Are you an idiot? That thing was able to take on All Might! There's no way a bald janitor could've done that! Only All Might is capable of doing that!"

There was confusion and uncertainty stirring among the students as they debated on what actually happened. Midoriya came up to Saitama and asked him, "Hey Saitama, do you know what happened here?! What happened to All Might?! He looks like he's out of ti-, out of strength."

Saitama paused for a while, thinking on what he was going to say to Midoriya. He answered Midoriya as his curiosity grew, "All Might saved me. That's what happened. He used every ounce of his strength to defeat that bird thing and to protect me."

Saitama knew what he was saying. He knew that if he told them his true strength that he could've become more popular and he could've gotten a chance to take the spotlight. He knew that he could've even escaped his job as a boring janitor. He knew however by doing that, All Might's efforts to save the students, would've damaged his reputation. Saitama wanted All Might to continue being the symbol of peace so that it would never be tarnished by villains, so people wouldn't think that All Might was defeated in battle. He wanted All Might's efforts to be all his own, so that the students who looked up to him will continue on aiming to become the best.

Suddenly a wall quickly formed around All Might as he was emitting steam from his body. The teachers of UA High all appeared on top of the stairs as they all begun starting to rescue all of the students of Class 1-A while dealing with the remaining thugs and arresting them. The four remaining students and Saitama were all told to come back outside while the teachers took care of All Might behind the wall.

Kurogiri teleported himself and Shigaraki into a mysterious dark tavern. Shigaraki was still consumed by his rage when he was teleported back. He tightly gripped the wooden floor, causing it to corrode with his quirk. There was a television on the wall that had the words, "sound only". Shigaraki shouted out to the television, "Master, you lied to us! You said that All Might was the strongest of all heroes right?

A voice spoke out of the television and said, "What do you mean? what happened?"

Shigaraki responded as his anger started to intensify, "If All Might was the strongest above all and Nomu was meant to take him on 100%, then why was Nomu so easily defeated by a simple janitor?!"

The voice spoke out again and replied, "Nomu was defeated? Kurogiri, did you see this happen?"

Kurogiri responded in embarrassment, "Unfortunately I lost consciousness before I saw their clash. I think that janitor managed to knock me out cold. But I remembered what he looked like, he was bald and had an…odd looking face on him."

The voice then said as he became interested in the situation, "He easily defeated Nomu you say? His quirk seems extremely powerful, it may be rather… useful to us."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Crisis of the Janitor

A/N:

-I do not own Boku no Hero Academia or One Punch man

-Tsuyu = Best girl fite me

After the USJ incident, all of the class 1-A students were all gathered outside of USJ while the police department along with the teachers of UA were checking on each student to check if they had any major injuries from surprising threat from the league of villains. Midoriya seemed to be the only one who has suffered from an injury from his own quirk. Meanwhile All Might was taken in by the teachers to allow him to rest from his battle with nomu, however, he had a feeling that he wasn't the one who defeated him. That thought has always been lingering within his mind. That thought had never escaped his head, much like a predator stalking its prey.

All Might, was immediately sent back to UA to allow himself to rest. One of the UA teachers, Cementoss, were with All Might inside the van that was going back to UA.

Cementoss looked up to All Might's worn out face as he reverted back to his less muscular state, "Hey All Might, I gotta say, it's rare to see all worn out like this, but can you tell us anything about this "League of Villains"?"

All Might replied, "I don't know if an officer already told you this, but this, "league of villains" had this… thing, they called it a nomu, it somehow had two quirks, shock absorption and regeneration. Needless to say, it was powerful…"

All Might wanted to tell to Cementoss that he didn't actually defeat nomu, but not only was he uncertain about it, but it would seem unlikely that someone else could've beated nomu when All Might was there But who else could've beaten a monster like that? Fortunately, Cementoss didn't seem to ask All Might if he actually defeated Nomu, Cementoss seemed to assume that All Might defeated nomu on his own. The day became afternoon and the vehicle arrived at UA High, the sky turned from tranquil bright blue to golden brown as the breeze was starting to flow gently with a soothing atmosphere. They arrived at UA High, though in a chaotic state from the sudden villain attack. Cementoss remembered something he wanted to ask All Might.

"By the way, do you know where that janitor Saitama came from? Apparently he left the school when the league of villains attacked and according to some of our students, he was already inside USJ but there was no evidence that he actually fought any villains, do you know what happened?"

"Now that you mention it, I do recall seeing him at USJ but… Where is he right now?"

"He's at the police department, the police find it a little bit suspicious of why he even went to USJ, I mean, he's just the UA janitor, why would he be there? Although he appeared unscathed after the incident, for someone quirkless according by principle Nezu, he must've been lucky that he didn't run into those villains."

All Might was still unsure about what happened during the USJ incident, however, the more All Might was thinking about Saitama, something inside of him had sparked the craziest idea that it was probably Saitama who took down nomu. There were scattered parts of his memory vaguely seeing nomu overwhelming the janitor with a barrage of punches, but something like that is beyond ridiculous. How could Saitama, a janitor take down nomu? Even if he did have that power, why isn't he a registered hero and ended up as a janitor? All Might plans to ask young Midoriya if he knew what exactly happened, hoping that this janitor fantasy was all just his imagination.

Meanwhile in the Police Department, Saitama was in an office with a police officer, having an unpleasant talk with him. The atmosphere there was far from soothing and was rather violent. Saitama was in the small tight office with a police officer who was interrogating who had an especially grim and dark look on his face as if he could eat of Saitama's hair if he had any.

The officer raised his voice to Saitama "Now tell me, why were you at USJ?!"

Saitama replied with a nonchalant tone "Saving some kids at USJ I guess."

"I need a more detailed response than that. Look, if every criminal or witness gave me information that miniscule, this entire society would be in chaos and it won't benefit our investigation on finding out what the league of villains actually are, unless… if you're actually one of them."

The officer menacingly glared at Saitama with eyes that were filled with rage and determination fuelled by his intolerance.

Saitama, feeling astonished quickly replied, "Hey, hey hey wait, you don't actually think I'm one of those Halloween freaks!"

The officer, still having his suspicion on Saitama, asked him "Look buddy, it's a part of my job that I assume these kind of things, to keep the public safe along with heroes and it means to think of all possibilities on who is involved with the League of Villains."

Saitama knew to himself that the officer just hated him.

Saitama replied to the officer, "Well, all I know is that there is this weird hand dude and a bird-man thing and this ghost looking guy, they all look kinda weird in general. Oh, there were also a whole bunch of thugs."

As time passed by and the atmosphere started to calm down, the officer cleared Saitama from being a potential villain and dismissed him. In the end, the officer believed that Saitama was just an idiot who left work and used the USJ incident as a dumb excuse. It was believed that All Might defeated nomu as it was the most believable outcome that everyone thought. When Saitama left the police department, a police car dropped him back to UA High where the bell had already passed and the students were already walking out of the building, although there was no sign of Midoriya and his friends walking out. The shining light from the sun bounced off the bald man's head as he walked back into UA to collect his things that he left at UA.

It was a couple days later and things started to settle down in UA High after the USJ Incident, although rumours have been starting to spread, as if a disease was quickly spreading like a pandemic. Many of the rumours were of Class 1-A, of how terrifying the incident was on them, or how uneasy the other classes felt as their school was under potential threat of villains. This dominant ideology seemed to spread throughout the school that made almost all of the students from every department interview class 1-A. Saitama was mopping the floor of the hallway, and as time went by, he started to get used to being a janitor, despite it not being the job he wanted, he could at least afford some food to eat and even pay his rent. Although he did have to take a bullet of some students making fun of his odd appearance, that often boiled his blood. Today however, was not a good day for him, ever since last night, Saitama had been grieving over what happened that night, as if the world was crumbling around him that seemed to haunt him more than the USJ incident itself.

Present Mic, who was walking down the hallway, saw the depressed Saitama as he slowly mopped the floors. Present Mic, being the man he is, walked towards Saitama's hoping to lighten up his mood.

"Yo, you're the janitor Saitama right, what's wrong man, tell me."

Saitama replied in a pessimistic voice, "Last night, the worst thing had occurred to me, the one thing that I wished had never happened, just happened."

"We're colleagues, right? You can tell me. If its about the USJ thing I can…" Present Mic replied

"Last night… I accidently burned my 700 yen chicken thigh that I was saving up this week! I accidently left the pan on while reading the mail, and the meat got burned! How could I make such a terrible mistake!"

Present Mic zoned out for a bit, trying to understand what he even just heard. He thought to himself **That's it? Burning 700 yen chicken? That's not even that expensive**. Present Mic, attempting to feel empathy to Saitama's situation replied,

"Look, it's just meat, it's not a big deal, cheer up pal!"

Saitama's grief still seemed to possess him despite Present Mic's optimistic attitude towards him. Present Mic, feeling slightly awkward in the situation, felt the serious need to change the subject. After some thinking, he realised that there was something that he needed to ask Saitama.

"Oh yeah by the way Saitama, I heard from the police department that you invited yourself to USJ during at the time of the USJ incident with Class 1-A, and I gotta know, what were you even doing there?"

Saitama, turned his head to Present mic, "I dunno, beating up some villains I guess."

"Well, even if you wanted to beat up the villains, that's why we heroes even exist in society, that shouldn't be the job of a janitor, I mean, I know it kinda sucks being the janitor of UA High, but hey, at least you got a job at UA! You should be at least happy about that! There would definitely be tons of people who would want to be in your position, to clean the toilets from All Might! But don't tell him I said that."

Saitama, despite not getting the job he wanted, was at least grateful for having a job in the first place. At first becoming a janitor startled him but as time went by and he became more and more familiar with UA High, he started to adapt more as a janitor and has seemed to not mind it as much as he did before. However, not only was his mistake of burning his pork still seemed to haunt him, but now the burning image of cleaning All Might's toilet seemed to haunt him even more thanks to Present Mic.

Present Mic, then left Saitama to teach his next class. It was 3:00pm in the afternoon and the students have just finished their classes and are heading to their lockers to collect their books and are all heading home. There were a few teachers that were outside the building of UA as the students left due to the USJ incident that made UA tighter on their security to prevent any form of villainous attacks on students. Saitama, working on an afterschool shift, had to clean the afterschool trash left. As Saitama collected the trash, he was heading downstairs to the bins outside. Suddenly, as Saitama turned around a corner, he encountered All Might. All Might looked down to Saitama and said to him as if he was relieved,

"Ah, Saitama, I was looking for you everywhere, but with my duties as a teacher I thought it was impossible, Hahaha!"

All Might's voice suddenly calmed down to a more serious tone "But in all seriousness, I need to talk to you about something, it's important."

All Might and Saitama both moved inside a small room inside UA that had no windows. The atmosphere of the room seemed very quiet and seemed to be absent from a comforting tone. All Might and Saitama were alone in the room and were both sitting down on a chair opposite to each other on the table. All Might seemed to look optimistic and bright on the outside, but in the inside there were desperate questions that he needed to be answered by Saitama. All Might had already tried asking Midoriya and the rest of class 1-A on what happened back in USJ. Midoriya told All Might that he was teleported away from the villains and when he got back to the centre of USJ where the villains were, he could only see Saitama left on the centre of the field as nomu was punched through the dome and the hand man and the mist man seemed to disappear, which prompted All Might into asking Saitama about what happened, since he was the only one at the centre.

After telling Saitama about the investigation of the league of villains, he asked Saitma,

"Now then, this is regarding about the USJ incident and it's something that I'm kind of curious about and I need you to be honest with me, no exaggerating, no truth-bending, just be honest with me. The atmosphere in the room became very serious as if the whole world was judging them. All Might's tremendous smile only masked his curiosity to Saitama. Are you familiar with that nomu monster? It had both shock absorption and a regeneration quirk and it really put me on the edge but, I know this is a stupid question but, did I actually defeat it or do you know someone else who defeated this monster? Everything I remember from that fight is just blacked out and I'm honestly not so sure."

Saitama, deciding to tell All Might the truth, replied "It was me."

All Might, felt shocked from Saitama's quick response. It was hard to believe him from his simple response at first, he wondered. **A janitor was able to defeat nomu?** **This has gotta be a joke….I hope** All Might had a feeling that Saitama was somewhat involved with the incident, but if Saitama really did defeat Nomu, shouldn't Saitama be a licensed hero then? Why end up being a janitor? All Might, feeling slightly awkward in the situation asked Saitama.

"How exactly did you defeat this Nomu?"

Saitama simply replied with a simple but bored expression, "I just punched it."

All Might, feeling as if this conversation was on the brink of becoming useless, thought to himself **what**. He asked Saitama, becoming more confused and even more awkward,

"So you just punched nomu… a monster with the ability of two and possibly more quirks….you just punched it miles and miles away from USJ and you were left unharmed while simultaneously being attacked by other villains?"

"Yep, that's basically it." Saitama responded truthfully, even as if Saitama's effort to protect All Might's reputation was going to waste, he still knew that he owed All Might the truth.

"Are you sure that's all of the story?" All Might asked again.

"Yep, it was kinda boring to be honest, I kinda had my hopes up."

"Are you really sure there isn't any more detail you'd like to tell me? This is for the benefit for our great students!" All Might said optimistically

"Nope, nothing I can think of."

"Really sure that there is nothing else?"

"I told you already, I just punched them."

All Might, did not exactly agree with Saitama's simple and short response. His optimism slowly died as if a poison was eating away his smile. It was just too simple. Was he even taking my question seriously? All Might thought to himself as his disappointment from Saitama became to grow immeasurable. But All Might being the man he is, politely thanked Saitama for his time, trying to hide the frustration from Saitama's disappointing response as All Might gave up on trying to ask Saitama, who seemed to be oblivious of the situation around him.

The two men awkwardly walked out of the room as if nothing has really progressed between them and especially for All Might as he gained nothing from Saitama by asking him, despite being the centre of the USJ battle. For now All Might decided to sweep this crisis under the carpet for now.

It was 3:30pm in the afternoon and after Saitama packed up everything, he headed home, still feeling sad about the chicken thigh he burned while also having the image of cleaning All Might's toilet also being burned into his head.

(Events later…)

Back at the Villain tavern, where Kurogiri and Shigaraki both remained, had found two more menacing members to join the league of villains, Dabi and Himiko Toga. They both follow in the footsteps of the hero killer, seeing the flaws in a hero society and wanting to eradicate the system from the money hungry heroes who are only motivated by the fame and fortune they're given rather than the true spirit of being heroes.

Shigaraki was sitting on the stool by the bar as he saw Dabi and Toga both enter, though Shigaraki was displeased by simply how they look, he knew what had to be done. The atmosphere set in the room was cold and menacing that would scare away any normal civilian.

Shigaraki said in a dark tone, "So it's just you two for now? Well even if our goals may not certainly correspond, we have a common enemy. So, recently we have encountered, some more undesirable pests that may interfere-."

Dabi interrupted, "Look buddy, if you're gonna use us as pawns in your schemes I can burn you right now."

Shigaraki, feeling irritated, responded in an annoyed tone, "No, no no no, All Might is still our priority target, there is still this cheater that should never have existed, cause if he didn't, I could've killed All Might, and my master would definitely appreciate that."

Toga shouted out, "Who is this cheater! It gets me so excited just guessing who this devil is!"

Kurogiri responded, in slight embarrassment, "This cheater…. Is a janitor-."

Dabi and Toga both interrupted in confusion, "What."

A/N: I would like to leave this here as I would like to apologise for leaving you guys with this story for SO long. I know I haven't been doing much with this story and I'm really sorry about that because I've been so busy with studying and friends and stuff. There have been a few moments where life has been a little bit rough for me so I couldn't find the motivation to really progress with this story so I may not upload for a while again so keep that in mind. I have also been reading all of your reviews and thank you guys so much for your support and to remind me of how much I suck as making fanfictions XD (But it was great feedback) This story is definitely going to contain flaws and I'm not the perfect author but I hope you enjoy this chapter that may lack in action but I hope is somewhat entertaining. Welp, time to crawl back in my hole to disappear for a year again. Honestly my biggest regret was leaving you guys for so long with this story XD (Haha, totally not a pun that I was waiting 8 months to use it on)


End file.
